


Haha Chiss Rhymes With--

by siqqink (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Actually I condone exactly 0 of Kaliyo's actions here, Alcohol, Canon-Typical Racism (Implied), Drinking, Drunk Driving, Gen, Kaliyo has an omo kink, Kaliyo is a jerk and makes Cipher Nine piss himself, Kaliyo is a little bit transphobic to Cipher Nine (also the Imperials are implied to be maybe), Kaliyo operates a vehicle while tipsy but it's not a huge plot point or anything, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Trans Male Character, Vector has exactly one line but Kaliyo has stolen his wallet so I'm keeping his tag, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/siqqink
Summary: Kaliyo manipulates a drunk Cipher Nine into pissing himself.Trans male Chiss Cipher Nine- no names mentioned.
Kudos: 2





	Haha Chiss Rhymes With--

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few reasons I don't mention Cipher Nine's name and they are 1) Anonymity. Chiss names can be, uh, distinctive. I don't SUPER need people knowing about my piss kink. 2) Do YOU have a trans male Chiss Cipher Nine who you want to project your piss kink onto? Probably not, but you might! And in that case, guess what! 3) It's canon, babey :). I mean, there's a solid period of time when he just doesn't have a name, yanno? And this is in it. 
> 
> Anyways Kaliyo is a jerk and makes NO good or moral decisions here, Cipher Nine is too drunk and desperate to process the whole situation and he desperately needs a hug, and though Vector has ONE LINE, I love him and want to hug him as well thanks.
> 
> OH ALSO while this isn't sexual in nature (besides, you know, being kink), Kaliyo is ABSOLUTELY getting off on this and there ARE mentions of it turning her on. So.

“Have another drink, Agent.” Kaliyo’s eyes were locked on Cipher Nine, her hand resting in her cheek as she sat across the table from him. As she spoke, her other hand shot out, grabbing a glass from the serving girl’s tray-- the human serving girl, Kaliyo noted. She figured Dromund Kaas was too stuck up to use Twi’Leks like the rest of the galaxy. Sliding the drink across the table, she smirked, raising a brow as Cipher Nine gave a weary sigh. The momentum hadn’t been enough to push it through to the other end, and Kaliyo saw Cipher Nine having to lean forward as he grabbed it, red eyes tired as they bored into her. Her smirk deepened and Cipher Nine took a sip from the glass.

She watched him as he drank, eyes flickering to the other empty glasses on either end of the table, her rapid survey taking a quick count of how many they had each emptied. While Kaliyo had focused on stronger liquor, Cipher Nine had stuck to his pretentious craft beer for the most part, at least until Kaliyo had started pushing harder beverages onto him. She estimated they’d had they same amount of alcohol, but her agent was showing more signs of drunkenness than she was, and had probably consumed twice the amount of drinks she had. She knew he didn’t have much experience drinking. It was only in recent times she was able to convince him to go on these excursions with her. Each time had proved enlightening, with Cipher Nine revealing some sort of sob story of his past she didn’t care to hear but forced herself to remember for future leverage. Today, however, she was after a different sort of entertainment from him.

Cipher Nine sighed, brushing a strand of midnight blue hair from his face, tucking it back into place among the other he had slicked back. Kaliyo didn’t know how much hair gel he must have been using to keep his nearly shoulder-length hair slicked back like that, but she guessed the figure was pretty high. He spoke, an underlying slur to his usually oh-so-composed, smart-ass voice.

“I didn’t come here with you so I could drink myself into debt, Djannis...” he grumbled, though took another drink from the glass. Kaliyo bet that if his skin hadn’t been such a dark shade of blue, she would have been able to see the flush of inebriation on his face. She snorted, then let out a single harsh bark of laughter.

“Yeah right, Agent. Why else would you come here with me?” Kaliyo sneered. They both knew from past experience and from Kaliyo’s general character that that was close enough to what most often ended up happening. Cipher Nine’s lips tightened in a wince as he saw the truth to her words. She saw him shufflerestlessly in his seat. It might have been embarrassment, but Kaliyo had been watching him closely enough throughout their time in the cantina to notice those shifts in movement were steadily increasing with the volume of liquid he consumed, as per her plan. Cipher Ninejust grunted in reply before raising the glass to his lips once more.

It hadn’t taken long for more overt squirming to manifest in Cipher Nine. As he neared the end of his drink, he was fidgeting on his chair a few times a minute, crossing and uncrossing his legs in between those moments. It was still subtle enough for someone to miss it if they weren’t looking for it, but Kaliyo very much was.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here. All these Imperial snobs are giving me a headache.” Kaliyo said. She rose from her chair, stretching her arms over her head, then laying down enough credits to cover their tab on the table. Cipher Nine gave her a look at that. Kaliyo certainly wasn’t the type to throw away her own credits when someone else’s could be used instead. In this case, the credits belonged to that bug-eyed freak Vector. If she was meant to tolerate his presence on Cipher Nine’s ship, he would do well to pay an allowance, which Kaliyo had helped herself to while he had been preoccupied talking to himself, or to the other bug freaks, or whatever it was he did.

Cipher Nine stood up as well, and Kaliyo bit back a grin as she saw the grimace cross his face as gravity exerted its pull over his bladder. All those drinks had to go somewhere, after all, and she knew he’d begun to notice the pressure while he had been sitting. He pressed his thighs together, a sharp inhale passing through his lips, but said nothing otherwise. Everything so far was going according to Kaliyo’s plan.

Weaving her way through the crowd of patrons was easy despite Kaliyo’s tipsiness, both because she had experience in it, and because the other patrons were primarily humans and Sith purebloods, who made an effort to avoid bumping into a _filthy alien_ like her. Cipher Nine made his way behind her, and in the glances Kaliyo cast over her shoulder to make sure he was keeping up, she spotted the way the muscles in his thighs and abdomen clenched with every step, occasionally accompanied by a squirm of his hips. Oh, this was fun already.

Once they were outside of the cantina, the ever-present sound of raindrops upon the city streets hit Kaliyo’s ears, and she cast her gaze to Cipher Nine, who was staring at the ground in front of him, a pained look on his face, biting his lip as precipitation began hitting him. He noticed Kaliyo looking at him, and hurried to shift into a neutral expression, though Kaliyo could still see the suffering in his eyes. She knew someone like her agent was going to deny the urge his bladder felt right now, but it was still obvious how badly he needed to go and she doubted he had much longer before he started squirming and dancing and grabbing himself. She felt a flash of arousal at the thought.

They walked side by side through the Kaas City streets, Kaliyo keeping a light conversation going and Cipher Nine doing his best to answer, though his responses were becoming increasingly curt at a gradual pace. She watched him, wondered what he was thinking. Was that scheming mind of his trying to figure out a way he could get out of this? Find a subtle way he could relieve himself before anyone noticed his desperation. He was probably lamenting the rain, how the way it soaked into his pants aggravated his urge to piss. Kaliyo felt warm at the thought.

She heard a pause in his footsteps and stopped, turning to Cipher Nine, who was a half-pace behind her, lips parted in a quiet pant, hand gripping his crotch. Even though he stood in place, he did not stand still; there was a subtle squirm to his stance. This was too good.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kaliyo hissed, grabbing the arm that he had holding himself and yanking it forward, causing Cipher Nine to stumble towards her. He whimpered, other hand instinctively flying between his legs. Kaliyo bet he had either just leaked or barely prevented himself from doing so. She forced herself not to show excitement as she considered that.

As Cipher Nine straightened himself up, wrenching his hand away from Kaliyo but not putting it back at his groin, as well as letting the one that currently stayed there fall to his side, she saw embarrassment written all over his face. Now that they weren’t walking, he shuffled his weight from foot to foot, bouncing in place.

“I--” Kaliyo bet Cipher Nine’s cheeks were burning as he tried to explain himself. His voice lowered to a whisper. “Kaliyo, I _really have to piss._ ” His glowing eyes were cast downwards, unable to meet Kaliyo’s, and his voice burned with shame. To his credit, he didn’t try to disguise his urge behind euphemisms. Even sober, he had never been one to sugarcoat his words too much.

Kaliyo kept her satisfaction and arousal hidden behind a sneer as Cipher Nine spoke, baring her teeth in disgust.

“Yeah, no shit, genius.” she growled. “Doesn’t mean all of Kaas City has to know. They’re already looking down on us enough for being aliens. What are they going to think of us when they see your hand jammed in your crotch?” Kaliyo relished the way Cipher Nine’s expression shifted from embarrassment to humiliation as Kaliyo called him out, and nodded, squeaking out a quiet apology. Kaliyo just snorted. “Whatever. Let’s just get back to the ship before you wet yourself like a little baby.”

They made it to the taxi pad a few minutes later, and though Cipher Nine had had to stop to clench his thighs a few more times on the journey, the harsh glares Kaliyo sent him kept his hands away from his crotch. His gait was noticeably unsteady now, even more so than it had been at the cantina, and thus even more so than could be blamed on his drunkenness. The way he had gone for a subtle grab when he had reached into his pocket to grab the credits for the taxi hadn’t escaped Kaliyo’s watch, but she let him have that one. Sometimes it was more fun to watch him squirm.

Kaliyo took the drivers seat, letting Cipher Nine clamber into the passenger side of the vehicle. The whimper he made as he sat down was audible, and he let out a soft _Oh!_ , wincing as his belt dug into his bulging bladder. Kaliyo scoffed and ignored him, focusing on driving.

Her eyes flitted to him whenever she could spare the attention. He was beautiful like this; now that they weren’t out in the open city and the taxi provided a bit more privacy, Cipher Nine was squirming outright. His hips wiggled, jerked and writhed as he fidgeted, both hands glued between his legs. Every time Kaliyo made a sharp turn or caused the car to jostle to avoid hitting a root poking out of the ground (or once, a Vine Cat), he moaned, gaze locked directly in front of himself. Kaliyo felt a sensation between her own legs at the display, but it certainly wasn’t the same urge as his.

As they neared the spaceport and Cipher Nine’s desperation became even more apparent, fanning his legs and twitching and whimpering, Kaliyo purposely steered the car a little too close to a tree, hoping to startle him. It worked, and Cipher Nine cried out, doubling over, tightening his grip on himself.

“What?” Kaliyo said in an annoyed tone.

It sounded like Cipher Nine was trying to bite back a sob as he replied. “A little bit came out,” he mumbled, lip trembling.

Kaliyo felt a strong rush of arousal at that, and during the glance she dared to give him, nearly missed another tree, though Cipher Nine was too engrossed on not losing control to notice that one.

“You’d better not piss yourself in the taxi.” She snapped, and Cipher Nine whimpered at the mention of his desperation. “ _I’m_ not paying the cleaning fee.” He nodded, death grip on his crotch.

He wasn’t managing any better when she pulled into the spaceport taxi pad. In fact, now that Kaliyo had once again enforced her no holding rule, he looked downright miserable. Kaliyo wanted to push him even further.

He was shaking as he exited the taxi, daring only to move in tiny steps. Kaliyo made sure her pace was fast enough for him to have to break that habit to keep up. They stood at the entrance to the spaceport now, and Cipher Nine couldn’t keep still, trotting on the spot and mourning the absence of the aid his hands had provided.

“Look, Agent,” Kaliyo started, her voice low and calm. “This is embarrassing. You’re embarrassing me. Why don’t you walk over there--” she gestured to the nearby woods that surrounded the spaceport “--whip it out, and get it over with before you disgrace yourself?” Kaliyo knew that was a cruel thing to say. If they hadn’t both had so much alcohol, she probably wouldn’t have said it. Cipher Nine had long since confided in her his assigned gender at birth, and she knew, unless he had undergone some pretty intense surgery when she hadn’t been looking, that her suggestion wasn’t possible for him. She also knew that her bringing it up would sting. Cipher Nine was sensitive about the whole situation. Though the Imperials in Intelligence had been alright with it, he had expressed worries about how the more general population, who already viewed him as inferior to them, would react. As such, he had ask that she not tell anyone, or bring up that he was transgender unless the situation absolutely necessitated it.

Anger flashed briefly in his eyes, then embarrassment, then shame and he shook his head. Kaliyo suspected he knew she was playing with him, at least in this instance.

“You _know_ I can’t do that.” It sounded like he was trying to growl at her, but it came out as a strained pant. Kaliyo couldn’t hold back her smirk.

“Oh, right, yeah. Must have forgotten.”

He glared at her as he hobbled into the spaceport, and though he seemed relieved that the rain was no longer pounding down upon him, his desperation was advanced enough that the one factor barely played into his situation anymore.

The walk to the hangar elevator was slower than, Kaliyo assumed, Cipher Nine would have liked. He kept having to pause to cross his legs, or hold himself when no one was watching. He was ignoring Kaliyo’s attempts to shame him out of it now (though the insults she offered still seemed to sting him) and that only added how much this was turning her on. He had to piss bad enough that no matter what Kaliyo told him, no matter who stared at him, he had to hold himself to keep from losing control in the middle of the spaceport lobby and that had Kaliyo herself fighting the urge to have her hands at her crotch, though of course for a different reason. She didn’t give in to that urge. Not here, at least. This wasn’t Nar Shaddaa.

By the time they had arrived at the elevator, Cipher Nine was doing a full-on potty dance, shifting his weight from leg to leg, gasping and mewling, hopping up and down and opening and closing his legs. Kaliyo had nearly broken character when he undid his belt and shoved a hand into his pants to make it easier to hold, but managed to play it off as scolding.

“Get your hand out of your fucking pants. What are you-- five?” she spat and he whimpered loudly, but did at least follow that direction. He regretted it a moment later, however, as the elevator jerked to a stop, throwing him off balance, and as he stumbled, Kaliyo saw his inner thighs begin to darken and shine with moisture.

“ _No--”_ Cipher Nine gasped, pressing his hands back there, managing to get the leak under control. Kaliyo rolled her eyes and started walking towards the ship, not waiting for him. She heard his footsteps following after her and slowed her pace, walking in step with him.

The walk to the stairs took almost as long as the walk from the cantina to the taxi pad had. Every few seconds, another spurt of urine forced itself out of Cipher Nine, dampening his legs. Kaliyo could feel the soldiers working in the area staring at them, but, contrary to what she had been telling Cipher Nine, she didn’t care. The leaks became frequent enough that Cipher Nine had given up pausing when they happened, instead continuing forwards with a determined yet wobbly stride. Kaliyo lingered beside him, enjoying the show. She swore she saw tears in his eyes.

Climbing and descending the stairs was not a task that Cipher Nine, in his drunk and desperate state, found easy. One of his hands had moved from his crotch to attempt to grab Kaliyo for support, but she had shoved him away, curling her lip in disgust. “You’re not touching me until you’ve cleaned your hands, Agent.” she had snarled. “I don’t care if you piss all over them, but you’re not getting that shit on me.” He had looked hurt but understanding at her words, realizing how disgusting he was. She was right, of course. His finger-less gloves were soaked through with pee. Kaliyo was almost impressed that he had leaked so much without fully losing control of his bladder. By the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs from the viewing area to the hangar, a quick glance behind revealed that every other step was displaying a droplet or two of Cipher Nine’s urine.

It was only a matter of time before the damn burst. They had made it half-way through the open area between the viewing platform and the ship when that time came. Kaliyo had seen Cipher Nine freeze up, eyes widening, death grip on his crotch as his knees shook. His lips were parted, chest heaving at the effort of holding for so long. His thighs darkened at first, then glistened as his grey pants, only now drying from the rain outside, became once again wet. Eventually, as they became saturated, the liquid cascaded off of them in rivulets, dripping down onto the hangar floor with an obscenely loud splattering noise. Cipher Nine dropped to his knees, a groan of relief torn from his lips, stream going strong as the puddle beneath him spread, soaking his pants, boots, and gloves and sleeves where his hands still gripped himself in futility. His heavy breathing changed from effort to satisfaction, and a shiver passed through his body. Kaliyo was close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his piss, though she stepped back as the puddle crept closer to her boots. She felt like she might burst from arousal.

Although the flow was strong, and went on longer than Kaliyo expected it to have (though she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised, considering how much she had had him drink), it did eventually die off, leaving Cipher Nine kneeling in a puddle of his own waste, trying to catch his breath. While his bladder had been emptying, she had seen something akin to exhilaration on his face, but it was gone now, replaced with shame, indignity, and the beginning of tears. That was almost as hot as the other expression. She was going to savour this moment for a long time.

“I’m... I’m sorry...” he choked out and Kaliyo growled, reaching forward to grab his arm and drag him to his feet. At the edges of the bay, she could hear some of the soldiers chuckling, and saw one of them nudge their buddy and point. She wanted to rub that in.

“What’s _wrong_ with you!?” she yelled, making sure her voice was loud enough that the observing soldiers could hear. Their laughter grew louder. “You couldn’t hold it _one minute_ until we got onto the ship? You’re disgusting, pissing all over yourself like an untrained dog. Should I pop back into Kaas City and buy you some diapers?” She mocked, the act of her angered tone convincing even herself. Cipher Nine’s lip trembled, and Kaliyo scoffed, dragging him towards the ship faster than his trembling legs wanted to move. Once the door was opened, she threw him inside. “Go clean yourself up, piss-pants!”

Cipher Nine’s cheeks were slick with tears as he stumbled towards his room, leaving wet footprints behind him. She called after him.

“Clean up the ship too! God, you’re disgusting. I don’t want to slip in your piss, Agent.” Kaliyo announced, letting her voice carry throughout the ship with the purpose of letting it be heard by everyone aboard. She was almost unbearably turned on now, and started walking towards the crew quarters to do something about that, nearly bumping into Vector on the way.

“Watch where you’re going, bug boy.” She snapped.

He stepped to the side. Closer observation showed that he was carrying a small stack of towels. Kaliyo didn’t need to guess why.

“Apologies.” His voice was soft but tense. “We thought we should deliver these to-”

Kaliyo cut him off, pushing past him and towards the opposite end of the ship. She was _not_ letting him ruin the glorious show she had just orchestrated. “Yeah, yeah. Just stay outta my way.” She said as the door to the crew quarters shut and locked behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time since like 2015 writing a piss fic so I'm SORRY and I'm SORRY it's almost 3500 words just, like, enjoy and don't call me out because I'm a ho for that omo.  
> The entire inspiration for this was "Hm, what character (that I can tolerate) is mean enough to make someone piss themselves?" *remembers Kaliyo* "Ah--"


End file.
